Amy Rosa: CIA or not?
by Woad Warrior
Summary: Amy Rosa is a former assassin turned CIA AGent. But Will being a CIA agent keep her from killing people?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own ALIAS but I do own Amy Rosa, she's just some character I thought up one day...but that's another story completely. And for any soccer/football fans I do realize that Luis Figo is a player for Real Madrid. I just couldn't think of a name. So I don't own him really....technically.  
  
Amy, a 21 year old assasin, sat in the CIA office after being caught by two officers by the names Sydney Bristow and Micheal Vaughn. She was actually caught on the job for the first time outside of her home country of England.  
"So you're 21 and managed to do this all without a hitch or anyones help?"  
"I believe that is what I said about 3 minutes ago Vaughn."  
Agent Vaughn glared at her forcing a weak smile from the Brit.  
"You could get all charges dropped by joining us you know?"  
"What do ya mean?"  
The agent leaned against the wall next to her and looked at her.  
"If you were to join the CIA we could get all charges dropped."  
"What do I have to offer you?"  
"You're already trained in weaponary, you know 7 languages, and you're as educated as Sydney when it comes to technology. I think that gives you a good chance of becoming an agent."  
"So I get caught in the colonies and I get a free job outta it?"  
Her answer was a simple nod of the head. Amy thought for a moment.  
"Ok I'm all yours."  
Vaughn grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He walked her to the nearest door. He handed her a cell phone.  
"We'll contact you on this phone. Only use it for work. It's wired."  
She nodded her head and walked out the door. And she knew just where to go.  
"Sark!" Amy yelled when she entered her flat. Sark walked out and looked at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Conjecture qui travaill pour les coups secs maintenant?" (French: Guess who works for the Yanks now?)  
"Je vais deviner que vous. » (I'm going to guess that you do?)  
Amy nodded her head and looked at her boyfriend.  
"Well you know what this means then?"  
Walking over to her coach Amy nodded.  
"I'm a double agent."  
"Good girl. No objections or anything,"  
"Why would I object to something like this. Foiling every plan they have, Although, I assume they will know I worked with you in the past."  
Sark nodded his head in agreement. He pulled out a bottle of wine. 1987 of course, and poured some into two glasses.  
"This causes for a drink."  
"1987?"  
"As if any other year is better my dear Amy." He said sarcasticly. And, suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at Sark giving him a 'be silent' look before picking up.  
"Ello?"  
"Rosa?"  
"This is she."  
"It's Agent Vaughn we need you to come to the office. I know it's so soon and all but," He paused, "I understand Vaughn." Amy finished for him.  
"Come down then."  
"Right there."  
She hung up the phone and looked at Sark.  
"I have to go those bloody yanks want me to do something already. With any luck they won't know I work with you."  
"They will expect you to tell them where you live and such."  
"I'll get a new flat for just me then. I won't live there but I'll make it look like I do."  
As she was about to walk out the door Sark kissed her.  
"What was that for?"  
"Be careful?"  
"As always."  
She slipped out the door living a concerned Sark behind. He wasn't to sure if she could handle being a double agent. Not this early anyways. But then, she really didn't have a choice. Amy walked into the CIA office wearing a pair of jeans and a 'Don't bother talking to me...I'm not listening.' shirt. That was a sure way to gain some respect huh? Sydney approached her first.  
"Hey, I'll show you to Vaughn's office."  
"Thanks," She looked around, "I probably need to get a business suit or something." she said jokingly. Sydney laughed slightly.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure no one will even notice."  
The other female agent led Amy aka Rosa into a nearby office. Vaughn was sitting at the desk.  
"Hello Amy."  
"Vaughn." She replied with a nod. Suddenly she remembered Sark telling her something about these two, 'They always seem to ruin my plans. Although, Miss Bristow seems to be the intelligant one.'  
"You are going to Portugal to meet a man named Luis Figo," He passed her a folder, "Everything you need to know is in this folder. You leave tomorrow."  
"Oky doky."  
Sydney led her to a wardrobe type room.  
"We need to get you something to hide your identity."  
"Sydney I've been doing stuff like this for 7 years. I can handle a little thing like this."  
Her fellow agent nodded her head.  
"I forgot."  
Amy smiled and looked at all her choices.  
"But I do think I need some help here."  
"Ok."  
About a half hour later Amy had chosen a pair of black leather pants and corset top with a red shoulder length wig. Sydney had approved and so did Vaughn so now she could go home a "prepare" for this task. When she walked into her apartment she noticed Sark was no longer there. So, she decided to read up on this Luis Figo.Turns out he is the head of a crime cell in Portugal and Amy was supposed to talk to him about hiring a man to kill someone. And then arrest him by flashing her new shiney ID thing. She wasn't Amy Rosa though, now she was Francês De Amelia (Portugese: Amelia French).  
"I dont like that name." She said outloud.  
"What name?" Sark asked walking into the apartment.  
"Frances De Amelia. My new alter ego for this mission I leave on tomorrow."  
"Where to luv?"  
She thought for a moment.  
"Portugal to meet Luis Figo."  
"I could have him brought to you."  
"No I need to prove myself worthy. Him just showing up would be to odd."  
Sark nodded. It was midnight already and Amy started to get tired. She said her goodnights and laid down in bed and fell asleep. At 8:00 the nest morning she woke up and left for the airport.  
"Ok, Sydney and Vaughn will be going with you in case you need back up."  
"Ok."  
After a long flight they landed and Amy looked at her watch.  
"I meet him in exactly 15 minutes we have to hurry."  
She was already in disguise and was acting like Frances De Amelia. (A/N: To be honest I just like typing that.....alot.Frances De Amelia, Frances De Amelia, Frances D....I think you understand....or do you?) She walked up to a little cafe and told the man at the counter who she was meeting. Said man led her into a back room and Amy couldn't help but imagine a Italian Maffia movie at that moment. She was sat across from a man with slicked back black hair in his 30's.  
"Hello Sr. Figo. Eu sou Frances De Amelia." (Hello Mr. Figo I am Amelia French)  
"Bern vindo. o que você desejam discutir com mim?" (Welcome. What do you wish to discuss with me?)  
"Empregando um assassino de seu." (Hiring an assassin of yours.)  
Sr. Figo looked at her for a moment before saying,  
"Muito bern entao." (Very well then)  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! So tell me is this crap or should I continue? REVIEW PEOPLE! 


End file.
